1. Field
The present invention relates, generally, to furniture and, more particularly, to an article of furniture particularly suitable for use in locations where space is at a premium.
The invention has been developed for use in chairs, sofas, ottomans, or the like and will be described hereinafter with reference to those applications. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to those particular applications and could be used in other applications, for example, beds.
2. General Background
Modern living often means that people in small apartments or houses have a need for extra storage. To accommodate this need, some sofas and beds with in-built storage have been proposed. However, such sofas and beds are often bulky and are aesthetically unappealing.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.